gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Horde 2.0
Another Boss When i was watching Insider moves for horde 2.0 he fought a bosse labeled lambent zerker (it barred a resemblence to the lambent berzerker) 01:53, September 19, 2011 (UTC) same thing. Zerker is short for Berserker.----User:Gears4Life thank u 23:27, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Max Level for Defensive skills? My current barricade level is 8 with 4 stars replacing the usually exp gauge. I assume this is max. Is this amount the same for all skills? NiteShadeX, The Black Nite 04:32, September 23, 2011 (UTC) No, it varies, if u want to see them all check the fortification area. Ruler Of The Wastes 06:58, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Editing Confusion "This article is a Stub and needs your help. Please improve it by adding more information." and yet "This page has been locked to prevent editing." This gave me a laugh as i can't understand how to edit it if it's locked. So how do i add information to the page? Turbeauboost 16:28, September 28, 2011 (UTC) :Really? That's odd - this page isn't locked for me. – Moozipan Cheese(talk page) 16:40, September 28, 2011 (UTC) ::It's probably something obvious that im doing wrong. None of the other pages are locked for me though. - Turbeauboost 16:45, September 28, 2011 (UTC) :::That's even odder. There's actually quite a lot of articles on this wiki that are locked for me (mainly character articles like Aaron Griffin, Queen Myrrah, etc.) but I can seem to edit this absolutely fine. – Moozipan Cheese(talk page) 16:50, September 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::The talk page is for HOW to improve the article not to discuses the article and the lock had been removed.--JacktheBlack 16:53, September 28, 2011 (UTC) :::::Pretty sure it's for both. ::::::Funny, since you are wrong.--JacktheBlack 00:51, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Fortification Level Unlocks The decoy section is in the wrong order - it says you get repair cost reduced twice in a row: Decoys: *Level 1 - Cardboard cut-out Decoy Unlocked *Level 2 - White Mannequin Decoy Unlocked *'Level 3 - Repair Cost Reduced'-Level 1 Sentry Turret Unlocked *'Level 4 - Repair Cost Reduced ' *'Level 5 - Red Target Painted Mannequin Decoy Unlocked ' I know for a fact that by level 4 you get the Red Target Painted Mannequin Decoy unlocked because that's what I am now and I have it. I would fix this but I don't know the whole order of unlocks. I think this needs to be looked at. Cryptar 07:44, September 30, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, some of the info there is definitely wrong, but I also don't know the correct unlocks. I'd say to move the Level 5 unlock to Level 4 if you're absolutely sure about it. – Moozipan Cheese(talk page) 12:40, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Well after getting to high enough level to know the order of unlocks I see that this information is now correct. Cryptar 09:45, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Mutators I think the information for Mutators should be moved to that article since it applies to more than just the Horde game type. Wyerock 18:07, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Formula for Mutator Stacking in Horde 2.0 The formula for the way mutators stack with Horde difficulty was changed to the corrected formula shown below. In addition, the difficulty factor for Insane was corrected to 1.1. I chose not to include the usage examples in the main article so as not to have it become cluttered. Fortification XP = (Cash Spent) x (Difficulty Factor) x [ 1.0 + (Mutator 1 + Mutator 2 + Mutator 3) ] where Difficulty Factor = 0.6, 0.8, 1.0, 1.1 and Mutators = +0.05, +0.10, and/or -0.25 Using this formula the highest possible bonus to Fortification XP is gained when playing on Insane with three +10% (0.10) Mutators. Fortification XP = (Cash Spent) x (1.1) x [ 1.0 + (0.10 + 0.10 + 0.10) ] Fortification XP = (Cash Spent) x (1.1) x (1.3) = (Cash Spent) x 1.43 Max Fortification XP = (Cash Spent) x 1.43 In contrast, the most severe penalty to Fortification XP is when playing on Casual and using three -25% Mutators. Fortification XP = (Cash Spent) x (0.6) x [ 1.0 + (-0.25 - 0.25 - 0.25) ] Fortification XP = (Cash Spent) x (0.6) x (0.25) = (Cash Spent) x 0.15 Min Fortification XP = (Cash Spent) x 0.15 i've got to wave 60 ( sixty ) on Drydock (public) I have managed somehow to get to wave sixty (60) on Drydock public match with just two other random people. we completed wave 50 without myself dying, using a level 5 Silverback with rockets, using the base at the eastern side, with all the cargo crates and forklift loader, its on the opposite side to which you start the match. after we won wave fifty and the big blue logo and Chairman Richerd Prescott's words of encouragement, it just carried on, like it was by design, in the top left corner it read wave 51. huh!? i thought, oh!, here we go again, so we completed wave 51, 52, 53, 54, 55... etc. if you asked me, we could of just kept winning wave after wave, if i had 4 other Re-Upped 110+ ranked/level Gears with me! we failed wave 60 due to a boomer shot when i tried to rescue my two downed team mates. BOOM! BANG! dead, Failed. i have got horde command pack dlc, fenix rising dlc, dedicated server add-on, and i was using the "Commando Dom" character , a www.Game.co.uk pre-order exclusive character. i had on me the Retro-Lancer (primary weapon), Lancer (picked up), Gorgon pistol (bought). Question: is it by design to be able to play 51 or more waves, if u don't die? or is it another glitch, found only on Drydock?. oh yeah in early december i was playing Horde on Overpass (public) , 5 people from the start, and somehow there was a sixth person in the match, with a gamertag aswell, they all had gamertags , i checked using the left-bumper button during the game. that has only happed once so far. CDEagle147A "jesus cripes theres a thousand pigs!!" 12:39, February 7, 2012 (UTC). The amount of money you need to rank up your silverback on this page is inaccurate, I added up all my investments and I am well over 500,000 and I haven't leveled up. Level 3 must be 750,000; Please change ASAP Horde 2.0 insanity Why can I not see a single mention of this anywhere on the horde page? Horde mode seems to never work as supposed to anymore, With Giant Cerapedes or Blood mounts appearing on wave 1, you saw that right, wave 1. Horde 2.0 ''now seems intent on choosing only two different wave designs. 1. Tickers, Wild tickers, ''Giant Cerapedes, Savage Corpsers. 2. Wretches, Shriekers, Bloodmounts, Reavers. It's CRAZY! Ranger324 00:26, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Command center locations? Do the command centers (the ones that came with the Horde Command Pack) only appear on the DLC maps? Montybrady 07:11, July 12, 2012 (UTC) No. They appear on all of the maps. For any further questions you have, you can use the gears 3 forums: http://forums.epicgames.com/forums/390-Gears-of-War-3 ----User:Gears4Life